The Crave
by MCMGM
Summary: Jerry Lynn's life is turned from love to hell in a matter of minutes. Follow him as he lives his life......as a vampire
1. Chapter 1: A Family's Worth

The Crave

NC:17, Alternate Universe:

Characters: Jeremy (Jerry Lynn), Sandra Drake, Mistress Draven, David (Kid Kash), Emily, Melissa, Austin (Austin Aries), Alex (Alex Shelley)

Content: Death, Light Slash (M/M), Language, Vampire Violence, S & M, Bondage, Adult Situations

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A Family's Worth**

_** Summer of 1968 **_

Sunset.

The sun shined the last bit light of the evening dimly on a small neighborhood in Togart, Pennsylvania. The sky grew darker and the lights from the many town houses grew brighter. Looking like fireflies standing still in the darkness. A gruffy man stood at the back of his home, cutting wood for the fireplace. Winter was coming and he needed to get enough stored for the harsh weather to come. He swung away, sweat pouring off of him, wetting his white, thin workshirt. The last ray of sunshine disappeared behind the horizon as a woman stuck her head out of the back door of the house, calling to the man.

"Jeremy! Jeremy Lynn!" a slim, redheaded, young woman wearing a long black feathery top and tight capri jeans yelled. Her husband, Jeremy, Couldn't hear her over the loud chopping of the wood. The petite woman huffed to herself as she walked over to him. He stopped swinging just as she yelled out.

"Jeremy! Dinner is ready!" Jeremy coved his ears lightly.

"Jeez, Emily, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine." The slightly annoyed woman rolled her eyes and gently pulled the older, blond, scraggily bearded man by the hand. Once inside the small, modest home, the couple of 10 years were greeted by their little girl, who was wearing a outfit similar to her mother's, only all white.

"Hi, daddy. I made this for you." the raven haired child held up a piece of construction paper with a bunch of colorful lines and circles on it.

"It's beautiful, Melissa, thank you." the father and daughter embraced. That was something that they shared, every day when Jeremy would come home, the 9 year old would have some creation from school for him. He loved it, and it was a bond that he never shared with his parents. He never shared much of anything with his parents as they were very strict and rather cold toward him. Almost as if they didn't want him. He never wanted to feel that with Melissa, and he never did.

The family sat down at the table and started to eat.

"What did you learn today at school, pumpkin?." he asked.

"Well, we WERE learning about George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. But we had to stop because Randy Marcus stuck his head in the fish's tank," She took time to breathe and then continued. "Miss. Alder had to send him to the nurse 'cus he swallowed Ralph the Goldfish!" Jeremy laughed at his daughter's excitement over the fact that a classmate had swallowed a fish. After a little while, they finished and Emily started to clean up.

"Daddy, are you going to tell me a story tonight?"

"ONLY if you hurry up, brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You've got 10 minutes starting...NOW!" the little girl ran full speed up the stairs, Jeremy smiled heavily. He had a great life, a great wife, fantastic kid. He should have been the happiest man alive. But he wasn't. He had problems at his job, they were laying off people, and he was on the list of up coming layoffs. He hadn't told Emily, because he figured he would be able to find a better job in no time, but that wasn't looking too good.

Jeremy sat down in his rocking chair. His head ached. He moved his gold rimmed glasses to the top of his head and squeezed the area between his eyes. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to worry his family. His thoughts stopped when Emily walked back into the living room. He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"What's wrong, Jerr? You looked upset the whole time during dinner." he contemplated telling her. He looked up at her, such an understanding look she had. It made him want to cry, his hazel eyes fell back down toward his feet.

"Everything is fine, honey. There's nothing to worry about it." Emily kissed him lightly on bump of his nose and Jeremy smiled.

"Hey, you better go and read that kid a story before she kills you." Emily exclaimed. Jeremy had forgotten all about Melissa. He kissed his wife once more and ran upstairs.

Jeremy walked into his daughter's bedroom. She was playing with her Barbie dolls. He walked over to the shelf that held all of her books and records. Melissa's room was filled with pictures she drew, report cards, birthday cards and plenty of stuffed animals. The walls were painted baby blue with white clouds on them and the celling. Jeremy and Emily had done that and surprised Melissa one day after school.

Jeremy found the book he was looking for and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What are you reading me tonight, daddy?"

"It's a story called The Three Little Pigs."

"Oh boy!."

"Ok, a long time ago, there were three brothers. We are going to call them Rob, Chris J. and Chris B. They each had their own houses. Chris J. had just finished making his house of straw. One day a big, bad wolf came along to his house. We'll call the wolf, Hunter. So Hunter, called out to Christ J.: "Little pig, Little pig, let me in!" and Chris J. shouted back, "Not by the hair of my chiny, chin, chin!" Jeremy tickled Melissa, who giggled with joy.

"Then Hunter said, "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blowwwwww your house down!" So Hunter inhaled as deeply as he could and blew away poor Chris J.'s house. Chris J. then ran over to his brother, Chris B.'s house. Chris B. reassure Chris J. "My house is made of sticks, he can't possibly blow it down.", but sure enough Hunter made quick work of Chris B.'s house. So the brothers ran to their older brother, Rob's house. "My house is made of brick. We will be safe.", just then Hunter showed up.

"Little pig, little pig let me!"

"Not by the hair of my chiny, chin, chin!", with that Hunter huffed and puffed as hard as he could. But the house wouldn't budge. He blew and blew and blew and the house stood tall. Hunter scoffed to himself and gave up. He kicked the dirt beneath his feet and walked off. The three brothers cheered and celebrated. And they lived happily ever after."

Jeremy closed the book and looked at Melissa. She was sound asleep. He smiled and moved the covers up to her chin. He put the book back on the shelf, then kissed Melissa on the forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jeremy went into his and Emily's bedroom. He sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. A pair of familiar fingers glided over his shoulder and began to massage them. Jeremy leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure. Emily leaned her chin on one of his shoulders.

"Hi."

"Hey, she's asleep. So, you know what that means..." he turned over and crawled on top of Emily. He pulled her night gown strap down with his teeth, which was met with a giggle. He pulled the other one down and came back up and embraced Emily's lips in a passionate kiss. He broke it and leaned his head up.

"I love you and Melissa more than you'll ever know."

"We love you too, Jeremy. We love you too."

They went in for another kiss and made love. Soon after Emily fell asleep, Jeremy kissed her on the forehead and then went into the backyard.

He sat on the swing chair on the porch and looked up at the stars. What was he going to do about his job? He only had a few days before they would fire him and he had no leads whatsoever.

Meanwhile back in the house, Emily rolled over a few times, feeling for Jeremy. When she realized he wasn't there, she leaned up a little and called out his name. As her vision readjusted to the dark, she could see a figure in the doorway.

"Jeremy?" she leaned up all the way and realized it wasn't Jeremy, but another man leaning on the door frame.

"Na lady, my name ain't "Jeremy". It's David." a blond, stocky man stood tall in a knee length, Whalebone style jacket. His hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail. He looked like something out of the 18th Century. Emily taught history at the local High School, so she would know about that stuff. His blue eyes burning a hole through the woman. Emily shot out of the bed, almost tripping on the sheets.

"What do you want!" the man called David, circled Emily a bit.

Just then, Melissa walked into the room, the commotion had woke her up.

"Mommy?" she said rubbing her eyes. David looked her way. Emily ran in front of her.

"Stay away from my daughter!" the young man looked at the mother quizzically for a moment and then frowned heavily.

"Are you insane, woman? You would think I would be interested in a CHILD?. Lady, you sicken me." he walked closer to Emily, his eyes fixed on her neck, then on her eyes. He seemed to cast a spell over her. She could feel her body loosen, but she couldn't move.

"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong!" the frightened child screamed, now crying.

"Does this man want something from me?"

"No, no, there is only one thing I want and it's not you, kid. Children ain't my style." he called to Emily.

"Come here." and against her will she moved toward the bed and sat down. He moved closer to her, wrapping his hand around her neck gently. He pulled her head to the side slightly. He lightly licked the nape of her neck.

"Intriguing..." he moved his hands over her breasts.

"David..." a person's low, raspy growl made him turn his attention back toward the doorway quickly. A woman covered in a black cloak stood behind Melissa, looking at David, she had a conversion with him through her mind.

"We aren't here for this."

"I know, Mistress, but, she..she's so enticing."

"You know not to talk back to me, David."

"Yes, Mistress."

"We need her blood, you know what to do."

"Yes...and what about the kid?."

"You KNOW what to DO, David..." he bowed to his Mistress. Then looked back to Emily.

"Sorry." in a split second he plunged his fangs into her neck violently. Emily let out a sharp scream of Jeremy's name as her blood drained from her body.

"Jeremy!" he heard the scream and ran as fast as he could into the house.

David leaned her neck over a flask, paler and paler she become until her entire body was drained. David let her fall to the floor. Melissa watched in horror as the last flicker of life left her mother's eyes. She ran over to her body and shook it.

"Mommy! Mommy, please wake up!" David walked over to the her and gently put his hands on her neck.

"Don't worry, you will be with her soon. It will be quick." with that, he snapped the child's neck, letting her rest on top of her mother.

"Let's go David." he nodded and followed the elderly woman out of the room, leaving a trail of death behind.

Jeremy ran into the Melissa's room, screaming out each of his loved ones names. He ran to the bedroom and fell to his knees from the sight before him. He heard footsteps and ran into the hallway, he saw David. He ran as fast as he could and speared him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" before he could land another hit, he felt his body paralyze. He tried to move but he couldn't. Then he could feel his airway being cut off. He gasped for air. He held on as long as he could until he fell to the ground. Before he passed out, he heard voices.

"What should we do with this one?."

"Bring him."


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Life

****

Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Life

** A Few Hours Later **

Jeremy awoke with their names on his lips.

"Oh goooooddd. Emily! Melissa!" he leaned back down onto the wall and rested his back against it.

"Final-fuckin'-ly." a lantern flared up and the room filled with light. The flame flickered off of David's pale skin. Jeremy realized it was the same man he knocked down earlier.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" when he tried to moved, he realized he was chained to the wall.

"It's annoying to have to introduce myself, so let's get this shit out of the way, shall we?" he adjusted his shirt,"I'm David and you're in Mistress' dungeon. We have to keep the "dog" locked up until he changes. Can't have him running loose, what a mess that would cause." Jeremy looked at him through squinted eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? You wait until the police find me... ." David cut him off.

"There won't be any police. We left behind so much of your blood behind, they think you are dead. No one is going to look for you. You have Mistress' blood running through your veins now. You are truly a privileged man, even though I don't understand Mistress' reason for keeping you." David kicked dirt on Jeremy.

"Why are you doing this to me! My family..." mental images of Emily's and Melissa's bodies filled his mind.

"She was just a baby..." he said thinking about Melissa as he sobbed.

"It was quick."

"Wh...what..?." he sniffled.

"The child, it was quick. Like I told your wife before I killed her, children aren't my thing. I don't take pleasure in slaying children. I don't take pleasure in women all that much anymore."

"Murderer!" rage filled Jeremy's throat. He lunged forward at David, missing him only because of the chains holding him back. He pulled and yanked and screamed as he tried to get at the arrogant younger man. His wrists bleed from being scrapped against the rusted shackles.

"That's it, hate me. The more you fight, the faster you'll turn." David sat down, enjoying the show. Jeremy felt suddenly weak, he fell to his knees. His chest felt like it was on fire. He let out a scream and then his heart stopped. His body leaned over, David rolled his eyes.

"I hate the waiting period, it bores me."

After a few minutes, Jeremy's Hazel eyes, turned a deep dark shade. His chest heaved fast, his blond hair grew longer, veins pulsated through out his muscular arms. Fangs spurted through his gums, cutting his bottom lip in the process. He fell back down to the ground and curled into a ball. David walked back over to him.

"You have two options, either you declare your loyalty to Mistress or you stay here and starve to death." the smaller man walked out of the room, locking the door.

Jeremy growled, holding his stomach. The pain was surreal, he had never felt that kind of stomach churning before. He eventually passed out from the agony.

** An Hour Later **

When he awoke, he was laying on a bed. Which was surrounded in silk. This room was much more pleasant looking. With colorful drapes all around and magnificent pantings on each wall. This place looked like it was from over 200 years ago. When he tried to move he realized he was chained again. This time his feet were chained as well, so he was stretched out across the bed.

"Damn it." he whispered to himself.

The hunger pains started again, this time they were unbearable. Just as Jeremy thought he would pass out again, a wall on the far side of the room shifted. The woman known as Mistress walked through.

"Finally awake, good. By now the hunger has got you in it's horrible clutch. I could change that, but you'd have to be willing. But first, I need to upgrade."

"Upgrade?. What the FUCK are you talking about? LET ME GO!"

Mistress pulled the hood of the cloak off. She was a very old woman. One eye blinded. Skin wrinkled and cracked. Hair white as flour. She pulled out the flask David used to catch Emily's blood. She held it up to her mouth and drank from it. She dropped the empty flask and clutched her heart. She turned around, her back toward Jeremy. After a minute she stopped hunching over and stood up straight. She turned around, Jeremy's mouth fell open from the sight before him. The old woman had turned into a young, beautiful, busty woman. She spoke with a strong "old country" accent.

"I am Mistress Draven, I am the one who's blood runs through you. I am YOUR mistress now. I am the owner of your heart."

"You aren't the owner of anything, especially my heart. NO ONE will take the place of Emily and Melissa. I would rather die than be your slave. And if you let me go, I will rip off your face, bitch!" he spat at her and it landed at her feet.

"We will see how you feel when the hunger takes over COMPLETELY. When you feel like you have scorpions piecing your innards. We will see." She walked over to him and crawled across the bed. She laid next to him and watched him squirm in pain. She traced a finger over his bare chest. Then put her wrist next to his face.

"This is the end of your suffering. All you have to do is give in to me." she pierced her wrist, blood slowly dripped out. Jeremy licked his lips, just the sight, the smell of the blood sent his senses in a frenzy. He turned his head away.

"Foolish man. Give in or you will die. But if you die, you knowingly die. Meaning you will commit the act of sin against _your_ God and you won't make it up to Heaven to be with your precious family." she hissed.

Jeremy turned back around. She was right, if he knew he would die and allowed it, it would be suicide. A sin against God. He had always been a religious man.

The blood dripped so deliciously, he couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged at her wrist and began to suck the sweet nectar out. Draven's eyes sparkled with excitement. She hadn't seen that kind of wild consumption since she turned David. She started to feel weak.

"Enough!" she snatched her arm away from him. He could kill her if he took too much. Finally the pains stopped and Jeremy could think clearly.

"Now, do you give in?"

"Never..."

"Fine, if you won't cooperate, then you will be David's play thing until you do. And he has ways of making people cooperate." with that, Draven left the room.

Jeremy pulled at the metal shackles holding him down. They didn't budge. He tried again, they moved a little. He held his breath and pulled with all of his might and they broke. Jeremy got up and walked toward the room's door. He looked out and the coast was clear.

He ran, and ran, his heart pounded. He searched for a way out of the unfamiliar surroundings. He ran in and out of room after room. Praying for ANY way out. Then there it was, the front door. He ran toward it, just as he reached for the knob, he felt woozy. He then fell over and passed out.

** In Another Room **

He awoke on his back in another room. He tried to move and realized his hands were tied. He moved his head around and noticed he was on a table.

"Not again."

He tried to break the ropes like he had done the chains, but he was incredibly weak feeling and couldn't do it.

"You really need to stop passing out, man. You're still not strong enough to be running around." David stood over Jeremy's body, a whip in hand. He traced the butt of the tool over Jeremy's chest and stomach. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt. He ran his free hand down to Jeremy's crotch and rubbed lightly.

Jeremy flopped around violently. "Keep your hands to your fuckin' self, buddy!"

"You're pretty, but," he slung the whip over his shoulder, " you're not my type. Too old." David kneeled down by the table and untied Jeremy's hands.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, only because of what I've done already. Your family, especially your child, didn't deserve to die, but I didn't have any control over it. You're filled with such pain and sorrow, nothing I do to you could ever match that. To clear my soul a little, I'm telling Mistress you begged for me not to kill you. I suggest when she gets here, you give up." David threw the whip down.

"You know, if I had the strength, I'd rip your heart out." Jeremy growled.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I'm a very dirty little boy, and anything bad that happens to me I deserve."

Jeremy eyed him angerly and then his face softened. He wanted some answers and he figured he'd get them if he acted nicer.

"How did you get here?." Jeremy asked, leaning against a wall, trying not to pass out again. David looked up at him then flopped down onto a haystack in the room.

"Well, it was about 10 years ago. Son of a wealthy Stock Trader and a actress. A son they didn't want. Wanting to penetrate another man's...body, is unacceptable in this society. I got into a fight with the old geezers and they threw me out. I spent my last few bucks and got drunk. Met up with a pretty dude of the same persuasion. Turns out he was a vampire and he bit me. As I laid under an oak tree bleeding to death, Mistress happened to find me and offered me life in exchange for my eternal services. I liked living too much, being the selfish person I am, so I excepted and I've been with her ever since." David stretched as he walked across the room to a window.

"She does a lot of things I don't agree with. If I were still on my own, I'd never be a killer. I'm more handy at being a thief anyway."

"Why am I here? What does she want from me?"

David exhaled as he looked back over at Jeremy.

"She needs someone to be her King. I wasn't good enough. Didn't fit her "needs". I guess she thinks you're the one for the job."

Jeremy scuffed.

"Why don't you leave?" Jeremy asked, rubbing his scraped wrists. David looked out the window at the full moon.

"Why? I ain't got no place to go. No one to love me. Just Mistress and that's all. You're in the same position as me, man. Make it easy on yourself." David left the room and locked the door behind him.

Jeremy slid down the wall and sat down. All of this was extremely overwhelming. He started to cry, it was the first time he had been able to properly grieve. He felt like throwing up, but all he could do was dry heave. After a few minutes he was able to calm a little bit. Just then Draven walked in.

"I see David did his job." she hissed thinking Jeremy's tears were from David's abuse.

"Are you ready to devote your loyalty to me?"

Jeremy hesitated, then answered.

"Yes..."

"Very good. Here, put these on." she threw clothes at him. Jeremy dressed himself and followed Draven out of the room. They walked past a cell, Jeremy could hear crying. He walked closer, the room was filled with young women.

"Why are they here?"

"I need their blood. In order for me to stay young, I must feast on the blood of a young woman. They will all be drained and their blood will be stored until I need it."

Jeremy frowned.

"That's wrong, its blasphemy." then he had a flash in his mind.

"You did this to Emily?"

"Yes, hers was the blood I used last. Did a fantastic job of rejuvenating me." Draven let out a sharp laugh. Jeremy looked up at her with hate in his eyes. He knew he was too weak to attack her on his own. He decided to give up, what was the point of fighting? His family was gone and he could never go back to his world as the "thing" he had become.

They walked into a gigantic diningroom, David was already in there. Draven and Jeremy sat down. A short man, looking like he was about two seconds away from death, carted in a table with three trays on them. He handed each person a tray and left.

"Time to eat." Draven and David lifted the lids off the trays and Jeremy felt sick. There were big slabs of extremely bloody meat. They tore into it like a pack of wild wolves. Jeremy lifted his lid and looked at the mess. He would have thrown up any other time, but for some reason wanted nothing more than to rip into the rancid meat. With that he took a huge bite out it and swallowed it whole. He kept it up until he wolfed it all down. The blood dripped from his lips, he felt so much stronger. So much more in control of his body. So much more...deadly.

Draven could see in Jeremy's eyes that he had almost fully turned.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes...Mistress." he answered, trance like. David looked at Jeremy, he didn't think he would give up that quick.

"What a waste." he whispered in his head.

"Good. GOOD. Now, I must rest. You and David will keep company in the West wing." they all exited the diningroom and walked off to a very dark area of the castle. There, in the center of the room was a big casket. Draven crawled in and David shut the lid. Just as he finished, the sun started to come up over the horizon. The room grew brighter and Jeremy became fearful. He had read in many books that sunlight could kill vampires.

"Oh god, we have to get out of here befor..." David put a finger up to his lips.

"Relax, and look." a beam of sunlight shown on Jeremy's face. He thought he would start burning any second, but the pain never came.

"What...what is this? Why aren't we dying? We are vampires...right?"

"Yes, but we are of a special breed. Mistress' blood is different than other vampires. If she turns you, her blood with protect you from burning in the sun's light." David put a hand through a beam of light and let it shine on his skin.

"Since I have her blood in me, I am immune too. Sadly, Mistress herself isn't able to bask in the light. We don't know why, but it's always been that way. But let's go, I'm bored."

Jeremy looked at the casket one last time as David dragged him out of the room.

** A Few Years Later **

After a few months, Jeremy had regained his strength. He felt stronger than he had ever felt before. And everyday Draven would make physical advances on him, and she would be furious when he turned her down. She would send him to David for punishment. Punishment David would never bestow. For he and Jeremy had become lovers.

Jeremy and David's fingers stayed entangled throughout the many nights. Jeremy hadn't expected to enjoy himself, after all, he was still mourning over his wife and child. And being in the same bed with the man who killed them should have sent him into a rage again, but, for some reason he felt safe with David. David presented a certain...calm and Jeremy couldn't resist it. He wasn't evil, just a lost soul who got caught up in something he shouldn't have.

"Hey, I have something I want to give you." David muttered during one of those nights that they had grown used to sharing.

"What?"

"A Chance to say goodbye." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Get dressed. Follow me."

Jeremy did as he was told and followed David, they got into a car. The moon was shining bright this night for some reason. David stopped at a grave yard.

"What are we doing here, David?"

"I told you, to say goodbye, now, go find them."

Jeremy knew EXACTLY what David meant. This was the grave yard that was his departed family's final restling place. He sighed as he roamed through the headstones. Not too long after starting his search, he found what he was looking for. "Here lies Emily Joesaphina Lynn," and right next to her "Melissa Rebbeca Lynn." Jeremy fell down to his knees. Right there in front of him were his beloveds. His angels.

"You have to let them go," David said from behind, startling Jeremy a little. "If you don't, it will eat at you forever."

He was right, Jeremy thought. It was time to finally say goodbye, and embrace his new life. He shut his eyes, a single tear falling from one. He wrapped his arms firmly around the concrete headstones, holding on as if they were his **REAL** angels.

"I will always love you, you'll never know how much you meant to me. Goodbye." he stood up and turned away from the headstones before he could cry again. He and David walked out of the cemetery that night, the last night Jeremy would ever return to there.


	3. Chapter 3: Ending of A Unexpected FS

**Chapter 3: The Ending of An Unexpected Friendship**

**Summer of 2005**

**SLAP**

David's face stung from the slap his mistress gave him.

"All of this time? All of this time you've disobeyed me? ME! The one who gave you life again!" Draven yanked David by the hair and threw him agaisnt the wall. She summoned for her minions to string him up.

"I'll teach you to betray me..."

** Meanwhile**

Jeremy walked through the garden. He picked a rose and smelled it's pretty smell. It had been 37 years since he was brought here. He still mourned them, Emily and Melissa. He still loved them, every night would be filled with his sorrowful crying. His relationship with David had soothed him in ways he'd never thought possible. Considering David was the reason he ached so much in his heart. Draven had found out about them and was furious. She wanted Jeremy for herself and David stood in the way. She told them to stop, but of course they didn't.

Jeremy held the rose at heart-level and thought back to the night he and David cemented their affections.

**-Flashback-**

Jeremy had decided he couldn't live like this. He couldn't take innocent lives just to fuel his existence. If the sun wouldn't give him an excape, he would leave the world by a stake to the heart. He stood in his room near an open window, with the sun shinning on his flustered face.

"Goodbye." he lifted the stake high, just then David walked into the room.

"It's time for din...what the hell are you doing!" he grabbed the stake before Jeremy could stab himself. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What's the point? I'm never going to hear them, smell them, I'm never going to SEE them again either way. And I'd rather be down there," he pointed toward the hardwood floor, which symbolized the gate between there and hell. "Then here." he kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You HAVE to live, if you do throw away your life, you waste thiers." Jeremy looked up, "You can't BE with them, no, but you have to live FOR them." Jeremy looked away. David walked over to him.

"Look at me!" Jeremy turned back around, "Don't you get that killing yourself is incredibly selfish? Do you want their deaths to be pointless even more than they already are! You have to go on and start over!" David yelled, scolding the older man for wanting to take the easy way out.

"Start over? START OVER! What the fuck am I starting over with? I can't leave here, and I have no one. NO ONE!" he turned his back toward David again.

"You have me."

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh, if she were to find out of our deception," Jeremy said, speaking to the rose, "Lord knows what she would do." He placed the rose in the top part of his hair, which was pulled into a tight ponytail.

Just then he heard a sharp scream coming from the mansion. He ran toward the sound, realizing it was David. As he made his way to David's quarters, he saw the bottom of Draven's dress swing as she turned the corner.

"Oh no," he thought "she found out." he walked toward the room cautiously. David laid on his side, coughing. Jeremy rushed to his side.

"She found out." David spat out as he coughed. He had been beaten so badly, he was covered from head to toe in blood. Jeremy rolled him over on his back. The dim light in the room lit him his face. He was exremtly pale, not what he was normally, but as if he had been...

"Dained," David said, interrupting Jeremy's throughs. "They drained me. If that's what you were thinking. Which means I'm going to die soon." Jeremy's eyes widended.

"No, it's going to be ok, I'll get you fixed up, it's going to be o..." David put a bloody finger up to his lips. "No, you've got to except...argg...this. It's my fault, I shoud have listened to her. I shouldn't have let me infatuation cloud my loyality."

"Fuck that, you did everything, David, EVERYTHING she asked of you and look at what she's done to you."

"It's ok, it's the way of nature. She used me for what she needed. Just like I did to others. So it's only karma." his eyes started to roll back. Jeremy shook him.

"No, don't leave me," he started to cry "I can't do this again..I...I can't loose anyone else."

David opened an eye, "Hey, you'll be ok, because I know you. You made it through loss before, you can make..." he started slowing down his speech, "...it...through...anything...Jeremy..."

Jeremy chuckled lightly.

"You know, after all these years, that was the first time you called me "Jeremy". "

David smirked a little, "Always a first time for everything..." he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes glossed over. He could see light, then he could see a lush, green field. And he could see a little blond boy, standing on top of a rock, his back toward David's view. Slowly the boy turned around, until his face was visible. It was David when he was a child. Still innocent, still free.

"You know something?" he asked Jeremy.

"What?" he cooed back.

"I was a cute kid." he muttered with his last breath. And that was it. He was gone.

"What? David?" he shook his body lightly. When he didn't get a response, Jeremy cried silently for a few minutes, then stood up. Blood covered his shirt. He looked out the room's window, the sun was almost up. Draven had returned to her coffin for the day. Jeremy snapped. Rage filled his mind. For a second time, Draven had taken someone he cared about away. But this time she wouldn't get away with it.

Jeremy took a sheet off of David's bed and wrapped him up in it. He lifted him up and took him to the garden. He dug a hole under his favorite bed of roses and buried David there. No headstone, just a single rose was sat on top of his grave.

Once finished, Jeremy stormed the mansion, "DRAVEN!" he yelled with a fiery tone. A few of Draven's servants walked out of different rooms. They all circled Jeremy. One ran toward him, he scuffed. He made easy work of the servant, snapping his neck with one hand. The others followed him to their fates.

Jeremy, after ridding the place of any interruptions, walked into Draven's chamber. He lifted the coffin lid, she lay there, completely helpless. He lifted up a container of gasoline he had found in the garage. He poured half of it over Draven. The rest he spilled throughtout the rest of the empty mansion. He walked to the front of the building and lit a match. He watched as the prison he lived in for so long burned to the ground. All of it, everything inside, including Draven.

He turned his back toward the blaze and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Time Coming

**Chapter 4: Long Time Coming**

Jeremy walked aimlessly around and around. Not sure of what to do or where to go. Just when he throught he had made a mistake of leaving the mansionhe remembered he had a bond box in a bank in his home town of New York City. He was saving it for Melissa went she went to college. Just some money for her when she was away from home. So he decided to go there and try to get it.

"Can I see your I.D, sir?" the Bank teller asked from behind bulletproof glass.

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out his old I.D card. The only thing he had been able to keep from his past, it had been in his pajama pants when he was abducted.

The teller eyed the I.D for a long second, Jeremy thought she knew about him being dead. Well, he was SUPPOSE to be dead anyway. But to his relief, she finally looked up with a cheery smile on her face.

"You know from your birthday on this I.D card, you are about 79. I SWEAR you don't look a day over 40! What's your secret?"

Jeremy looked at her wide eyed for a second and then responded.

"Exercise, and lots and lots of **FRESH **bl...er...food."

The teller giggled and brought Jeremy to the back of the bank. She handed him a key to his safe. She ran her fingers over a few boxes until she found his.

"Ok, here we are. 69. There you go, sir. If you need any help I'll be in the front!" with that she went back to her booth.

He went through the box to find that he had a few thousand in it.

"Wow, that's a hell of a lot of interest." he hadn't withdrawn any money in a few decades. So it built up. Now he could get a motel and some new clothes. After leaving the bank, he want to a local goth store and got some new clothes. Most of it was black and leather. He had acquired a taste for that style over the years.

Later on, he found a run down motel, a perfect place for him to relax.

All of a sudden his stomach started to hurt. It had been a few days since he had drank any blood, and Jeremy was starting to starve to death. He had to eat SOMETHING.

He had an idea, he'd go to Central Park. Central Park was a big dark, bushy, place. Easy for someone to get lost in it. Jeremy decided he had to make a quick trip there.

** Central Park **

He stalked a few joggers through a bushel of hedges. Waiting for the right time to act. Just then a young, blond woman walked by. She had a headset on and was lost in her music. Jeremy saw his chance. He moved out of his hiding place slowly. He crept along the trees, silently. Just as he was about to pull her into the bushes, she dropped her CD player.

"Shit!" she yelled as she bent over to pick up the scattered parts. She turned around to pick up a battery and...

"Emily?" Jeremy stopped in his tracks.

It can't be. How could that girl look so much like Emily? The hair was different colored but the skin, the eyes were Emily's. Was this his beloved reincarnated?

Jeremy moved back into the shadows. The girl turned around and looked.

"Hmmp." she turned back around and walked on her way.

"I've got to follow her, I got to know." with that he followed her to her apartment.

** A New York City Apartment **

The young woman sat in her apartment, listening to music, typing away on her computer. She got up and went into her kitchen for a glass of water. She heard a noise at the kitchen window. She went over to inspect it, but nothing was there. She went back to her computer and forgot the whole thing. Little did she know, she was being watched.

(Radio)

**Tears of the feeble**

**Hands of the slaves**

**Skin of the mothers**

**Mouths of the babes**

**Building the towers**

**Belongs to the sky**

**When the whole thing**

**Comes crashing down**

**Don't ask me why**

The young woman sang along with the music, "I'm the wreck of you, I'm the death of you all. I'm the wreck of you, I'm the break in the fall."

She saved everything and turned off the computer. She went into a back room. Jeremy had been hiding on the fire escape and watching her. This girl wasn't Emily, but why did she look so much like her? He peered into the small apartment. Looking for anything that could answer his questions. He could hear voices from the backroom, he moved back onto the fire escape, so that he wouldn't be seen.

The mysterious woman got into her bed. She turned off her lamp and fell into a much needed sleep.

After a few minutes, Jeremy climbed into the room. He slowly walked over to the bed, almost cat like. He stopped at the foot of the bed and slowly crept onto it. He laid next to the woman, cupping her face with his slender hands.

"Emily..." he could see Emily's face for a second, like he used to when he would watch her sleep. But then he snapped out of it and saw the woman's face. He stood back up and walked over to her night-stand. He picked up her wallet and looked at her I.D card.

"Sandra Drake. So, it really isn't Emily." he put it back on the stand, a bit disapointed. He walked around the apartment. There was another room off to the side, next to the bathroom. He pushed the door open slowly. When he looked in his mouth fell open. There was a little girl sleeping, no older than 10, who looked EXACTLY like Melissa.

What was going on? Why did these two look so much like his departed family?

Jeremy walked back toward the open window and stepped onto the fire escape.

"Sanda?" the little girl who looked like Melissa walked into the livingroom.

"Yea, Carly?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

"Yea, hop in." the two snuggled in and feel asleep.

Jeremy watched, that scene looked so much like when Melissa would come into their room after having a bad dream.

"Sandra and Carly." the names flowed off his lips like Emily and Melissa's would have. He decided he wanted to know more about them. He jumped off the fire escape and landed with a heavy thud on the street below. He would follow Sandra tomorrow.

** The Next Day **

"Now class, we will be doing free dance today. I have selected a very pretty, mind relaxing song for you to muse on. Now, dance, dance, dance, dance!" said a statuesque German woman.

"Yes, Mrs. Archerbomb!" the class of women yelled back.

Jeremy had followed Sandra to a dance class she attented daily. He sat in the hallway's waiting area, a place where mothers would wait for their daugthers after dance class. He started "reading" a newspaper, trying not to bring attention to himself. He moved a corner of the paper to the side and peered into the room through the see-through glass doors.

Each woman wore black leotards, nude colored stockings, and white, ankle length socks.

"Now," Mrs. Archerbomb said as she turned on the music. "Begin."

A light, airy song began to play. The girls all twirled in unison. Flowing with the music. Jeremy watched Sandra. So graceful, so weightless. As he watched on, lost in thought, a young man talked to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Hi miss, can you please tell me where Sandra Drake is?"

"She's right in that room." she pointed while popping gum.

"Thanks."

The young man walked by Jeremy, snapping him out of his daze. A girl threw out a cat call as the young man, who was wearing Army fatigues walked into the room. Sandra turned around to see what the fuss was about. When she did, her heart nearly stopped.

"Al...Alex?"

"Hey, baby sis."

"ALEX!" Sandra ran over to her older brother and hugged him as tight as she could. He had been away in the Army for a number of years. She thought she'd never see him again.

"Wha...what are you doing home?" she asked, out of breath.

"My station didn't need me anymore, so my tour is over. I'm home for good!" they hugged again. Jeremy continued to watch from behind his newspaper. It reminded him of the time he had come home from the Army when he was a kid, and how happy his Emily was to see him. They had gone to school together and when he got back, she had just finished college. It was then when he asked her to marry him.

He still wanted to know more about Sandra. So after she had left, he followed her again.

** That Night **

After leaving Carly with Alex for the night, Sandra had gone to her night job. She told him that she worked as a Security Guard. But the truth was she was a stripper at the Golden Spike. Jeremy had followed her and wondered to himself why she would work in such a sleazy place.

Once inside, Jeremy sat down in the only seat left in the place, which was right in front of the stage.

"Alright party people!" the owner of the club, Austin, shouted over a mic. "Next we got a smokin' hottie from right here in the NYC! Gents put your hands together and out of your pants, for Miss. Soundgarden herself, Sassy Sandy!" the lights grew dim and a spotlight shown on only the stage. The next second music hit. And she came out in a matching red and black, laced outfit. Corset, armwarmers, a mini skirt and knee high boots. She made her way around the stage to tempt every man as the song played on.

**Hello don't you know me?**

**I'm the dirt beneath your feet**

**The most important fool you forgot to see**

Sandra had been dubbed "Miss. Soundgarden" because she would always use one of their songs in her act. It was the one thing that made her comfortable on stage. She was able to loose herself in the music and not "be there".

Her boss, Austin, watched on as his best performer did her thing. He had a desire to bed her, but Sandra wouldn't give in. She only did what she needed to do to make money for her and Carly and that was stripping and stripping alone. She never slept with ANY of her clients and she intented to keep it that way.

**For all of your kisses turned**

**To spit in my face**

**For all that reminds me**

**Which is my place**

**For all the times when**

**You made me disappear**

**This time I'm sure you will**

**Know that I'm here**

Jeremy sat there, still dumbfounded at how much she reminded him of Emily. Her dancing reminded him of Emily's, so graceful, she had a inner aoura that spewed out onto the dance floor.

Sandra looked in Jeremy's direction, she inched toward the handsome man, picking up ten and twenty dollar bills from the patrons along the way. She took off her corset and threw it at Jeremy, who caught it without thinking.

**My place was beneath you**

**But now I'm above**

She swung her hair around and blew him a kiss.

**And now I send you a message**

**Of love**

She saw Austin watching closely, she rolled her eyes at him.

**A simple reminder of what**

**You won't see**

**A future so holy without me**

Those lyrics stung him in his stomach, it was basically her telling him he'd never have her. She turned her attention back to Jeremy and started to crawl across the stage to him.

**I know I'm headed for the bottom**

**But I'm riding you all the way**

It was as if no one else was there. Just her, him and the music. There was something kind and yet sorrowful about his eyes that she couldn't help but be drawn to.

She leaned up in front of him, reaching behind her back. She slowly unhooked her bra as the song neared it's final cords.

**I know I'm headed for the...**

**But I'm riding you all the wayyy**

**Yeah, I'm riding you all the wayyy**

Four hooks left...

**Oh, I'm riding you, yes I'm riding you...**

Three hooks left...

**Yeah, I'm riding you...**

Two hooks...

**Oh, I'm riding you...**

One ...

**Oh I'm riding you all the wayyyyyyyyyy, yeah!**

Before she took off the bra, the curtian fell.

"Thank you fellas! Give it up for Sassy Sandy!" the group of men hollered and yelled with approvel. That was the way Austin ripped off his customers. Getting all their money without actually SHOWING them anything. And they were too stupid to realize it. Before the curtian fell all the way down, Jeremy handed Sandra a folded up bill. After going back to the dressing room, she unfolded it, thinking it would be a ten-spot. Her eyes bulged when she looked at it.

"A $100 bucks!" even with all the success she had, she'd never received a hundred dollar bill before. "Who was that guy?" she thought as she got ready to leave.

"UhHUM!" the man known as Austin said, making his presence known.

"I believe you have my property." she rolled her eyes as she gave him his cut of her profits. Sandra owed him a lot of money because he saved her and Carly from getting evicted. So she worked at the club as a waitress to pay him off. Then she thought "I can do that." to herself as she watched the girls dance. Sure enough, being the talented dancer she was, she took to it quickly and made a lot of cash.

"Hey, Austin, we got a guy who flashed some BIG cash and wants a lap dance from Sandra." a worker at the club yelled to him. Austin's eyes lit up at the sound of money. He looked over at Sandra with pleading eyes.

"Oh no, no, NO. I'm leaving, man. I wanna go home. Can't you do it Candy?"

"Nope, he said he wants you and you only. We tried laying it on him but he wouldn't go for it."

"Oh come on PLEASE, look, whatever you make from him **IN** the room, you can keep. Ok?"

She thought about it for a second. She could defiantly use the money. She looked at Austin and rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright, I'll do it." he smiled.

"Thank you!"

"He's in the VIP Room, San." Candy and Austin walked out of the dressing room.

"Why do they always want ME?" Sandra thought to herself as she changed back into her outfit.

She walked to the dark backroom. The VIP Room was a room dimly lite with a red bulb, with a single chair in the center. Very simple, nothing very VIP-ish about it.

"Alright," Sandra thought to herself, "Just get in there, do your thing and get out."

She turned on the spin table outside of the room and put in a song for the dance. The music erupted throught out the room, catching the man inside off guard.

She adjusted herself once more and walked inside the room.

**There's no time to keep it low**

**I've been deaf now I want some noise**

**You stay down**

**but I won't be quiet**

**I'll hammer on until you fight**

"Hey there, sweety. I understand you wanted to meet me." the man's face was covered by a dark patch in the room, so Sandra couldn't see it.

"Yea, I did."

**Loud Love**

**Loud Love**

**Loud Love**

**Loud Love**

Sandra worked him over, her usual routine, finally sitting in his lap.

"Why me and not one of the other girls?"

He leaned back a little, "Because, there's something about you that made me feel good."

"Ahh I see." she leaned into his chest, inhaling his manly oder. His smell, his presence made her feel very safe and calm. She didn't feel like moving, but she knew she had a job to do.

**If you've got some time to kill**

**Slow resisitance wins the war**

**Well I know**

**But that's no way to go**

**You can't resist the louder pull**

Just as she was about to take off her bra, he stopped her.

"No, please, you don't have to do that." he leaned up into the light.

"Hey wait, I know you. You're the dude who gave me the $100 bucks. Who are you?"

"My name is Jerem...Jerry."

"Well nice to meet you, Jerry, I'm Sandra."

They shook hands and sat there awkwardly for a minute.

"Ya know, normally I don't do this sought of thing but, why don't we get out of here, I need some coffee before I go home."

"Sure."

Alex would have popped her one if he had saw what she just did. He always told her never to hook up with someone she didn't know, but there was just something so safe about Jerry to her. She just HAD to talk to him. After getting dressed again, and collecting all her things, Sandra led him to her car.

"Oh wait, what about your car?" she asked, looking around for it.

"Oh I walked. I do a lot of walking. Gives me time to think."

"Ahh ok, well hope in."

After a short drive, they reached the all night cafe outside of Sandra's apartment complex. After drinking six cups of coffee in between them, they got into some serious talking.

"I've been on my own since my wife and daugther passed away in a car accident." he lied. No one would believe his story about vampires and such. And lying just made it easier on everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, it must have been had on you. To be alone like that."

She has have no **idea** how alone I've been, he thought to himself.

"Yea, so, why do you do that stuff? Dance naked?"

Sandra swigged the last of her coffee.

"Because," she didn't look up from the cup."The dancing I WANT to do doesn't pay the bills. I had a little sister to take care of and ballet wasn't enough. With Alex gone and our parents being long dead, I only had Austin to help. And now I'm paying him back by working the club."

She looked up at Jerry. He looked to be deep in thought.

"But enough about that," she looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I should take you home. Where do you live?"

Jerry played with his hair, fiddling with the split ends. "I'm not from here. So I'm staying at the Green Box for the time being."

"That crappy place? Na, you can't stay there. You can stay with me."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "But you just met me. You don't know a thing about me other than what I told you, and for all you know that could be a lie."

He was right, she thought, but she would have figured it out by now if he was a bad guy. She knew, just KNEW he was ok.

"Eh, if you were a nut job I would have seen it by now. Let's just say I have a kind heart."

He thought about it for a minute, then gave in.

"Ok."

With that, they paid their bill and walked up to Sandra's place. After getting off the elevator, Sandra walked up to her door.

"Wait here, I'm going to let my brother know you're here."

When she walked in, Alex was sitting on a chair with a piece of tin foil in a part of his hair. He was holding a blow dryer in his hand.

"You've been home all of ten minutes and you're ALREADY bleaching your hair?" Sandra chuckled as she punched her big brother in the arm playfully.

"God I couldn't wait to do this, I'm glad my hair was short enough for them not to cut it. I think I would have killed someone." he said, playing with the other side of his hair.

"God you're worse than a girl."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, well, where have YOU been the last few hours? I WAS suppose to be going out with Marsha and having a good time. She's one kinky dame, you know. But I had to cancel because I had to take care of Carly."

"Ahh crap, I forgot. I'm sorry Alex. But while I was out I picked up some company." she opened the door to let Jerry in.

"This is my friend, Jerry. He's going to be staying with me...us.. for a little while."

Alex's face frowned up and he stood up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said as he dragged her out of the room.

"Alex!"

Once in the bathroom he closed the door.

"Alex, WHAT is your problem?"

"Who is that guy, Sandra?" he asked in a fiery tone.

"It's none of your business, Alex." she turned to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"Is he one your clients at the 'Spike?"

She looked at him for a minute and turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, I know all about it, Sandy. Carly isn't even here, she wanted to go to a sleep over at a classmate's house. I checked it all out and dropped her off. I was trying to look for you to tell you I was going out earlier and where Carly was so you wouldn't worry. I looked up the number to the place you supposedly work. They never heard of you. I figured maybe I messed up and got the name of the place wrong, then I saw it. A match book from the 'Spike. I didn't want to believe it at first, but something told me to look in your closet." He ran his fingers through his hair. "All those outfits, those WHORE outfits, Sandy. I waited for you to say something when you came in. But of couse you didn't. Then I knew, I knew what you were. A liar and a goddamn whore!" he threw the match book at her.

She looked up at him. "How fuckin' DARE you come back here and call me a whore for trying to keep us off the street? You don't know what I have had to go through to make rent. When the world got to hard for you, you pussed out and left. Left it all behind, including me and Carly." Just then she felt anger fill her stomach and with tears in her eyes, she said something she didn't really mean.

"If it wasn't for you running off, I would have never had to do it. It's your fault, Alex. It's all YOUR fault!" and then she slapped him.

He looked at her in surprise and then frowned. He pushed past her and ran out of the bathroom, out of the apartment. And for all Sandra knew, out of her life, again.


	5. Chapter 5: Can't We Just Be Friends?

**Chapter 5: Can't We Just Be Friends?**

Alex stormed passed Jerry, ramming his shoulder into his chest as he walked by. Alex turned around and gave him a dirty look before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Sandra stayed in the bathroom crying. Jerry walked toward the bathroom, going to see what was wrong. But when he moved, he fell to one knee. He forgot all about feeding, all that talking and coffee kept his mind off the fact he was overdue for nourishment.

He staggered around the apartment, looking for anything that had blood in it. There wasn't anything around. Just when he was about to pass out, he looked to the kitchen. Then it hit him, there might be something with blood in it. With all his might he pulled himself toward the refrigerator. He yanked the door open and there on the middle rack, was a big slab of fresh steak. Fresh, **BLOODY**, steak. Without thinking, he grabbed the it and ripped off the wrapping. He sucked every drop of blood he could. From the steak down to licking the container in which the steak was held. He felt like a wild animal that had successfully caught his prey. His eyes turned cat-like and glossed over.

Sandra walked out of the bathroom, trying to regain her composure. Jerry heard her coming and wiped his mouth of all lingering blood and hid the steak behind his back just as Sandra walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about all of that. Just a family problem. My brother can be a real jerk sometimes."

"It's ok."

She walked up to him and looked at him hard.

"Are you ok? You look really pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little hungry."

"Oh ok, I can make you something!" quick as a flash she was in the fridge looking for something. She leaned her head up when she couldn't find it.

"You know, I could have sworn there was a steak in here."

Jerry dropped it into a waste basket and stood in front of it.

"Ahh well, Alex probably ate it. Pig." she slammed the door shut.

"it's ok, I can eat later. I'm more tired than anything right now."

"Are you sure? I mean it's no big deal."

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Ok well in that case, I'm going to take a nap. I have a killer headache. You can eat whatever you want, watch tv. The livingroom is all yours. See ya in the morning." Sandra walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Jerry let out a big sigh as he looked into the waste basket at the mangled meat.

"That was too close."

** The Next Day **

Sandra let Carly stay at her friend's house for the rest of the weekend. She had some serious mending to do with Alex and she didn't want Carly to be around for it. Jerry had been asleep all day and Sandra wanted to find Alex. So she left him a note:

"Went to go find the 'goon'. Be back soon.

Sandy."

With that, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment in search of her brother. After looking around all the spots he frequented, Sandra walked into Trash and Vaudeville, a punk rock and alternative clothing store. The perfect place to look for someone like Alex. She walked up to the clerk, and asked her if she had seen him.

"Oh yea," the clerk said as she scratched her pink and purple hair. "He was here a little bit ago, seemed real upset. He got some Manic Panic and then said he was going some place high up to think."

" 'High up'? " Sandra said, thinking for a minute. Then she realized what he meant. "I know where he is. Thanks a bunch."

She ran down the block and into a train station. She got on the first train that pulled in. Soon after, she reached where she was headed. She ran into the building and got on the elevator. Up and up it went, until she hit the 'Observation Deck' of the Empire State Building. Alex would go there when he had a lot on his mind, and it seemed old habits died hard for him, because sure enough he was up there. Looking off into the sky.

She walked up to him, hugging herself to keep warm in the cool breeze.

"Alex?"

He looked over his shoulder to see who was calling him. When he saw her, he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know I was up here?" he asked, not actually wanting an answer. The question was just a reflex, something he would normally say.

"You would come up here all the time when Dad would get drunk. The more things change the more they stay the same, huh?"

He scuffed, not the response she wanted.

"Did you ever sleep with them?" he asked, prepared for the worst.

The question surprised her a little, but she answered. "No, I never did, I have more self respect than that."

"Was it really me? Did I cause you to do all of this?"

"It was a lot of things that factored into it, even though you leaving didn't help, it wasn't your fault. After all we went through as kids, I can't blame you for waiting to leave like that."

He looked up at her, he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," he looked back toward the skyline. The sun was setting and there were only a few red strands of sunlight left, streaking the sky.

"I should have let you explain before I exploded like that. I...I know you have more sense than that. I'm just...I don't want what happened to mama, happen to you. I don't want you ending up with a guy in that club who abuses you and then ends up killing you. I don't want Carly to have to deal with that either. I mean, she came around toward the end, she doesn't know the horror of that type of family and I don't want her to ever."

He turned around fully and walked toward Sandra.

"Can we start over, Sandy?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, we can do that."

They hugged.

"Just one more thing," Alex said as they walked toward the elevator.

"What's that?" Sandra asked.

"Who the hell is that guy you came in with last night?"

"Ohh, hehe, um, funny story," she told him how they met.

She could swear she could see steam coming out of his ears.

"You WHAT!"

"Now wait a minute, you said you wouldn't overreact anymore."

The two argued on the way down in the elevator.

** Meanwhile Back At Sandra's Apartment **

Jerry flipped on the couch, dreaming of various things. He even dreamt of the day he came back for the Army.

**Flashback**

"Emily! Don't let it fall!" a woman yelled as she and Emily tried to catch a expensive looking glass pitcher. Emily's hands slid under the pitcher just as it hit the floor.

"I got it, mom." she said, while still laying on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness, you're Grandmother would die if her favorite pitcher broke!"

"Don'y worry, not even a scratch." she handed it to her mother with a smile.

**Knock Knock**

"I'll get it mom."

Emily strolled over to the door and looked through the window. She could see a young man, wearing Army fatigues, but she couldn't see his face because the fly zapper was blocking it. She opened the door and her mouth fell open.

"Jer...Jeremy? Jeremy Lynn is that you?"

She placed her hand over her mouth and started to cry. There he was, Jeremy, her high school sweetheart. Alive. A few weeks earlier she had received a notice informing her he had been killed in an ambush on his platoon. She jumped on him, almost knocking him down. She kissed him all over, so relieved to see him.

After nearly being pummeled with kisses, he was invited in by Emily's dumbfounded mother and he explained what happened.

"I spent the last few weeks in that hospital, healing up my leg. After they let me go, I came straight here. I would have called, but there was no phone and I came back on a ship from Korea. But there was something I wanted to ask you Emily, even before I left for the service."

He got down on one knee. "Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were THE one. I knew I would want to be with you always. Before I 'die' again, I need to know the answer to this question," he pulled out a little gold ring. "Emily, will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh Jeremy," just then her face turned into Draven's. "Yes."

Jerry shot up from his sleep. Sweat poured off of his body. He had been having that same dream every night since being turned. He started to sob a little, even after all those years, it was still painful. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was all over the place.

Wait.

Mirror?

How the hell could he see himself in a mirror?

**Flashback**

"You are just as humans are, everything the same. You can be in the sun, you aren't afraid of crosses and all that other bullshit. And most importantly, you can be seen in a mirror. The only difference is that we must drink blood to stay alive."

"That's insane, David."

"I know Jeremy. I didn't believe it myself, until I tested everything. It all was true."

**End Flashback**

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." he hadn't looked at himself for so long he forgot he could see himself in a mirror. Just one of the things being turned by Draven did. He ran some cold water over his face and patted it dry. As he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed a Polaroid of Sandra and Carly stuck to the mirror. He chuckled a little and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Shit Hits The Fan

**Chapter 6: The Shit Hits The Fan**

**The Golden Spike**

Austin and the girls were opening the place up, fixing all the tables and all the other things that they had to do. 

"Candy, how many times do I have to tell you not to let these guys rub off on the table cloths?" he asked while holding one away from him.

"I can't help it if they cream their pants all the time, Austin. I'm a performer not a maid." she grabbed her cleaning supplies and walked off.

"Oh come on, baby. It's not that big of a deal."

"Whatever." Candy said as she walked into the VIP room.

"Damn." Austin said as he continued on with cleaning. Just then a set of 3 women walked in. All the same height, each one paler than the last. They could pass for triplets if not for the different hair colors. Austin looked up as they walked up to him.

"Woah, you chicks are hot enough to work the pole. Why don't you sign up for a job, babes?"

Candy looked at the on goings through a sliding plate in the VIP room's door.

"Here we go again with the lover boy routine." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where is Sandra Drake?" they all asked in unison, almost robot like.

"I haven't seen her but hey why talk about that, when we can do some business huh?" he leaned his arm over one of the girls' shoulders. His whole body felt cold instantly and he jumped back a little bit.

"Where is Sandra Drake?" they asked again, this time more forceful.

Austin's street smarts told him something wasn't right and even though he was an asshole, he wasn't going to give up any info.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen Sandy since Friday and if that's all you wanted, beat it."

One of the women threw a large stack of money on a table. Austin's mouth watered and his fingers twitched. There had to be at least a few thousand there. But he wiped his mouth and came back to his senses.

"Look, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't a rat. So like I said, beat it."

He turned to walk off, but one of the girls shot in front of him in an instant.

"What are magicians or something?"

She grabbed him by his throat and bared fans. He pushed her off of him.

"What the fuck are you?"

All three circled around him.

"Last chance, where is she?" they howled.

"Go fuck yourselves."

The women all piled onto him, biting every inch of his body.

"Get off of me, you fuckin' cunts!"

"What the fuck?" Candy looked through the plate again to see Austin being attacked. Blood flew everywhere, she threw her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming but it slipped out anyways. One of the girls stopped gorging herself and looked toward the door. She simply pointed and the other two girls flashed in front of the door. Candy ran through a back door in the room that lead to an outside alleyway. She ran as the other vampires broke into the VIP room.

**Meanwhile**

Jeremy laid on the couch, dreaming of his beloved family, like he had done for years. 

"Daddy! Look!" Melissa giggled as she did a cartwheel. She and Emily ran around the backyard as Jeremy looked on laughing. Then a voice shook him out of his dream.

"Do you want to play, Daddy?"

"Wh...what?" Jeremy rolled over and looked in the direction of the voice.

The eyes. Same as Melissa's. The face. Same as Melissa's. The VOICE. Same as Melissa's. The  
only difference, like Sandra, was her hair.

"Wha...what did you say?"

"Do you want to play Playstation with me, Mr.?"

"I'm sorry Jeremy, did Carly wake you?"

"Oh, no, no. She didn't."

"Come on Carly, take the Ps2 in the bedroom and let him sleep."

"Ok." the cute little girl skipped off to Sarah's bedroom.

"It was OK, she didn't bother me."

"I needed a break anyways, we've been up all day."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"7 pm."

"Really?"

"Yep, you've been out all day. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just so tired. I haven't had a good night's rest in a long time."

Alex walked into the room as Sandy nodded. He looked at Jeremy and walked into Sandy's bedroom.

"Don't mind him, he's just trying to get adjusted to you being here."

"I'm sorry if my being here has been a problem for you."

Before Sandy could respond, there was frantic banging on the door.

"What the hell?" Sandy got up to answer it, she looked through the peephole and saw that it was Candy. As she opened the door, Candy burst her way in.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"Austin! Attacked! Vampires!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the mention of vampires.

"Candy, what are you talking about?"

After catching her breath, she tried to explain again.

"Austin and I were opening up the club. I went into the VIP room to clean and then these chicks came in. I didn't hear what was said but the next thing I knew they were attacking him. I ran out of there as fast as I could."

Sandy sat Candy down and tried to calm her. Alex came out of the bedroom with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Sandy quickly explained the situation. Alex's look of confusion continued for a second and then he burst out laughing.

"Hahhahahaha, vampires? Oh you've got to be shitting me."

"Alex." Sandy shot him a dirty look.

"What?"

"If Candy says that's what happened, then I believe her. Listen, why don't we go down there and see if Austin is OK?" she asked Candy.

"No!" Jeremy practically screamed. Everyone looked at him weird.

"If something is wrong, I don't want you guys to get hurt. Alex and I will go and check things out."

Alex made an annoyed face, "Why do I have to go?"

Jeremy stood up, "You are the man of the house, are you not?"

Alex took a more serious stance.

"Let's go." with that Alex walked out of the door.

As Jeremy followed, Sandy grabbed his arm.

"Be careful."

He nodded and followed Alex.

**At The Spike**

Jeremy and Alex walked up to the building with caution. It looked alright, except it was unusually quiet. Around this time of night, patrons would be hollering and carrying on. Jeremy pushed the glass door open, it was empty a side from a mass of blood on the floor. Alex swallowed hard. 

Jeremy's senses kicked up as he made his way further into the room.

"Something's off."

"What was your first clue, the blood?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you have a problem with me, but now is not the time to..."

Jeremy was cut off by someone falling on top of him. It was one of the vampire trio from earlier. She hissed and bared her fangs.

"What the fuck!?" Alex yelled, unsure of what to do.

"Alex, get out of here!" Jeremy screamed, while trying to fend off the vamp on top of him. Alex turned to run toward the door but other vamp chick blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" she growled.

"Ahhhh!" Alex yelled as he ran off.

"Damn it." Jeremy snapped the vampire's neck and pushed her off of him.

The other one had caught up with Alex, she licked at his neck.

"Sweet." she said as she was about to bite down. But Jeremy came up from behind her and snapped her neck.

Alex backed away and bumped into a spinning wall and fell through. On the other side, was a secret room with a disco ball spinning around. The room was littered with bodies. No wonder the place was so quiet, all the patrons were dead. Jeremy grabbed Alex and pulled him back to the other side.

"We have to get back to the house NOW." he and Alex made their way out of the house of death,

**The Apartment **

"Sandy! Carly!" Alex yelled as he ran to the apartment. Once he got inside, the place was trashed and there was no sign of Sandra or Carly. 

"What the fuck?!"

Jeremy sniffed around, he smelled an unforgettable scent.

"Draven." he growled.

Alex looked at him like he was nuts. Jeremy's fangs grew longer, hanging from his mouth. Alex backed up into the door.

"What are you?"

"No time." Jeremy went to walk out the door but Alex pushed him back.

"You are going to explain to me RIGHT NOW what the FUCK is going on! God so help me, if you got my sisters hurt I will fuckin' kill..."

"LOOK, there is no time for this. Either you come and help or you don't. Either way I'm going after them."

He tried to push past Alex again but he grabbed his arm. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

"I've already left them alone for so long, I'm not going to do it again," he looked up "I'm coming with you."

Jeremy looked at him, he could see the love for his sisters and the determination to save  
them in his young eyes.

"Fine," he knocked over a chair and broke off a leg. "Get as many of these as you can and  
make sharp points at the end. You're going to need them."

"Alright, but what about you?"

"These," Jeremy held up his bare hands. "Are all I need."

With that Jeremy and Alex stormed out of the apartment and in search of Draven and the girls.


End file.
